


More

by Jess81



Series: College Aus Love Actually Style [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Bora is an ass, Break Up, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Hook-Up, Male-Female Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:14:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26976424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jess81/pseuds/Jess81
Summary: College AUGray and Juvia are friends. She was dating Bora but he dumped her. So she found some comfort in Gray's arms. They say it's just sex and all but is it really?
Relationships: Gray Fullbuster/Juvia Lockser
Series: College Aus Love Actually Style [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1973566
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> New short story!
> 
> Song: She will be loved by Maroon 5

Gray was doing his dishes after his supper. It was a gloomy rainy day. He

shivered a little. Someone rang his doorbell. He frowned. Who could that be in

that hour and awful weather ?

Gray : *he opened the door* Juvia ?!

Her clothes were a mess and she looked cold.

Juvia : C-can I come in ?

Gray : Of course. What’s going on ?

Juvia : I...*she sneezed*

Gray : How about you take a shower first ? 

Juvia : *she shivered* Yeah.

While she was in the bathroom he grabbed one of his shirt and boxers. There

would be no point in showering if it was to go back in cold wet clothes. He left

them on the bed and went in the kitchen. He prepared a sandwich and some hot

cocoa. She joined him in the living room. 

Gray : Here, I made this for you.

Juvia : Thanks, Gray. You’re the best.

He smiled and looked away. She was wearing his clothes and he couldn’t help

but find that erotic. She ate slowly.

Gray : What happened to you ?

Juvia : I...*she started to cry*

Gray : Hey, hey *he hugged her* Shhhh I’m here.

Juvia : *between sobs* Bora broke up with me.

Gray : He’s stupid.

He never liked the guy and he hated that his friend was suffering. 

Juvia : And I don’t even know why.

Gray : Maybe it was because of him.

Juvia : That doesn’t make me feel better *she sniffed*

Gray : Sorry.

Juvia : Don’t apologize ! He should and give me an explanation !

Gray : I know.

Juvia : Maybe I’m not good enough.

Gray : Never say that !

She pulled away and looked at him surprised. 

Gray : You are amazing *he touched her cheek* He’s the one to blame for not seeing that.

Out of the blue she leaned closer and kissed him.

Gray : What are you doing ?

Juvia : I don’t know *she kissed him again*

This time he kissed her back and let his hand run in her hair. Their kisses

became more and more heated. A voice in his head told him it was a bad idea

but he couldn’t care less. He sucked on her neck and a moan escaped her lips.

Juvia : Your room…

She didn’t know what she was doing but she wished to feel wanted. His brain

stopped thinking and he picked her up.

Later

He was looking through the window while smoking. He was only wearing

boxers. He exhaled another puff. He didn’t smoke very often. He looked at the 

woman in his bed. Juvia. He couldn’t believe he just had sex with her. He

enjoyed that a lot though. He knew she acted like that because she was sad. Not

because she romantically loved him. She stirred awake and met his gaze.

Juvia : Hey.

Gray : Hey. How do you feel ?

Juvia : Numb *she joined him by the window*

Gray : Someone could see you.

She shrugged and grabbed his cigarette. She took a puff. He felt himself tighten

in his boxers and bit his lips. 

Juvia : What ?

Gray : *he lied* You don’t have to feel bad. I know it was just sex.

Juvia : Good sex.

He nodded. What could he say ? ‘Thanks for thinking I’m good in bed’ ? She

gave him his cigarette back and watched him finishing it.

Juvia : You need help.

Gray : What ?

She looked down at his boxers.

Gray : Oh *he blushed* You don’t have to.

Juvia : But I want to. Get rid of your boxers.

He liked her bossy side so he obeyed. 

Juvia : Now sit on the bed.

He obeyed again. Maybe she was going to suck him or something like that. She

grabbed a condom from the box he left on his nightstand. She winked and tore

the package with her teeth. This woman would be the death of him ! She rolled

the condom on his erection and he moaned. She kissed his lips before

straddling him and lowering herself on him. He drew a sharp breath. He didn’t

think she would fuck him again. She placed her hands on his shoulders and

started to move swiftly. 

Gray : *he whimpered* Juvia…

Juvia : *she looked in his eyes* You like it...Uhhh ?

Gray : Y-yes….

Damn, she was too hot ! He bit her shoulder lightly and she groaned. She 

mumbled something about vampires. He didn’t pay much attention to that

comment because he was getting close. He closed his eyes and squeezed her

butt. 

Juvia : Ohh…

He held her and flipped them over to be on top. He layed her on the bed and

moved fast.

Juvia : Uhhh uhhhhh Graaaay….

They reached heaven together. He rolled on his back and grinned.

Juvia : That was great.

Gray : Thanks ?

Juvia : I’m the one who has to thank you. You made me feel better.

Gray : Anytime.

A few days later

Gray was at his favorite bar with his friend Erza. The scarlet girl was drinking a

strawberry cocktail. He was more of a beer guy himself. He took a sip of his 

Bud.

Erza : So, what’s up ?

Gray : Nothing much.

Erza : Are you sure ? Because this is your favorite place. You usually drag me here when you want to talk.

Gray : *he sighed* You know me too well.

Erza : So ? *she took a sip*

Gray : I might have slept with Juvia.

Erza : *she coughed* Come again ??

Gray : Well, she was so sad that Bora broke up with her...One thing led to another...It just happened. Twice he was really red

Erza : Oh my…

Gray : I know.

Erza : What are you going to do now ?

Gray : I don’t know.

Erza : You mean you haven’t told her you’re in love with her ?


	2. Chapter 2

Gray : No.

There was a moment of silence.

Erza : Why ?

Gray : *he took a long sip* Because.

Erza : Not an answer, Fullbuster.

Gray : I couldn’t tell her. She just got dumped and I...I think I’m a rebound.

Erza : That’s because you never told her !

Juvia and him met two years ago in their first week in college. They bonded

quickly and it didn’t take long for Gray to fall for her sunny personality. He

never dared to tell her because he feared rejection. Also she always dated guys

that seemed nice but turned out to be assholes. Gray dated a couple of girls too

but they left because he couldn’t connect with them. How could he when they

weren’t the center of his universe ? 

Gray : We’re just friends.

Erza : Friends don’t have sex together.

Gray : Lower your voice, please. And you know things can be complicated sometimes.

Erza : Or it can be simple. Tell her you want to be with her.

Gray : Let’s talk about you and what was his name again ? *he pretended to think* Jellal Fernandez. 

Erza : I don’t know what you mean ! *she looked at her drink*

Jellal was the english teacher assistant. He was giving a class per week and the

red-hair girl was crazy about him. She never made a move though. 

Gray : You’re a bad liar.

Erza : I bet he doesn’t even think about me.

Gray : You don’t know that because you never asked.

Erza : That makes two of us then. What a team we are *she laughed dryly*

Gray : I guess.

Erza : Do you want to be just friends with Juvia ?

Gray : No.

The next day

Juvia was waiting in a line to get her coffee. Once again she thought about Gray

and their night. Very good memories. She told him it was just sex but...What if

she wanted more ? He was very sweet and cute. Maybe she should give him a

chance. But what if he didn’t want her anymore ? What if he wanted another

girl ? She would hate that ! She didn’t want him to be with anyone else ! She

didn’t care if it sounded selfish. She ordered her coffee and walked away.

?: Juvia ?

She looked at him. It was the last person she wanted to see.

?: How are you ?

Juvia : I’m fine, Bora.

Bora : Good *he smiled*

A few days ago that would have made her weak in the knees. Now he looked

full of himself.

Juvia : I’m leaving.

Bora : Wait, wait !

Juvia : What ?

Bora : I miss you.

Juvia : *she frowned* You’re the one who dumped me !

Bora : I know and it was a mistake. I’m sorry.

Juvia : *she crossed her arms* Then why did you break things off ?

Bora : I…

He didn’t have a good answer for that. He just got bored and now he felt lonely.

He didn’t love Juvia but sometimes it was fun to have her around. 

Juvia : Forget it, I don’t want you.

Bora : Excellent then...What ?

Juvia : I told you I don’t want you.

That was the last thing he expected. He thought she was going to be all over

him and happy. He looked at her closely and noticed a hickey on her neck. 

Bora : What the hell ?!

Juvia : What ?

Bora : You already slept with someone !

She remembered the marks Gray left her. Maybe it was not a good moment to

think about their mindblowing night. 

Juvia : So what ? I don’t owe you anything. You dumped me. 

Bora : I never imagined you were such a slut !

She gasped at the insult. 

?: Take that back.

Juvia : Gray, you’re here.

Gray : Yes *he glared at Bora* Take that back. Juvia isn’t a slut.

Bora : *he looked between them* That was you.

Gray : What ?

Bora : I always saw the way you looked at her. You were waiting, just waiting. The minute I leave you strike. 

Gray’s hands tightened into fists.


	3. Chapter 3

Bora : You’re just a rebound anyway.

Gray : Shut up !

Juvia : You should leave, Bora.

Bora : Why ? So you two can kiss ?

Gray : Kiss this *he punched him in the face*

The young woman gasped as her ex-boyfriend stumbled backward. She didn’t

feel bad for him but she was surprised. She never saw Gray fight.

Bora : Son of a bitch ! *he was holding his nose*

Gray : Ditto.

The other young man groaned and attacked him. He tackled him to the ground.

Juvia : Stop !

Bora punched Gray. The blue-haired girl wasn’t sure what to do so she tried to

grab Bora’s arm. He pushed her away and she fell down. 

Juvia : Ow…

Gray : You’ll pay for that ! *he pushed his opponent away and rained punches on him*

After that the college police seperated them. 

Later

Juvia was waiting on the sidewalk. She was worried. A few minutes later the

door opened and Bora stepped outside. He had a black eye and several bruises

on his face. He shot her a dirty glare and left. Good riddance, she thought. She

didn’t know why she even dated him. Why did she cry for him ? 

Gray : Hey.

Juvia : Finally !

Gray : Sorry. Can we leave ?

Juvia : Let’s go to my place.

They started to walk away.

Juvia : Why did you do this ?!

Gray : Excuse me ? Girls complain that chivalry is dead but when I defend your honor, it’s not the right thing to do ?

Juvia : I’m not mad at you. It’s me. I shouldn’t have dated him.

They walked in silence.

Juvia : Thank you.

Gray : It was a pleasure *he smiled but winced*

He had a busted lip. They went in her building and she opened the door.

Juvia : I’ll help you.

Gray : You don’t have to.

Juvia : Sit *she went in the bathroom*

Gray : Déjà vu.

Juvia : We’re not having sex !

Gray : Why not ?

Juvia : I’m not in the mood *she came back with the first aid kit*

He noted that she didn’t say she didn’t want to have sex with him again. She sat

on the couch and started to clean his lip.

Gray : Ow…

Juvia : So much for playing hero.

Gray : You should have seen the other guy.

Juvia : I was there, remember ?

Gray : Right.

Juvia : You’re always there for me.

Gray : I’m trying to be the best of friends.

Juvia : I’m an idiot.

Gray : What ?

Juvia : I always date crappy guys, eh ?

Gray : Well….

Juvia : *she looked down* An idiot, I’m telling you.

Gray : *he sighed* I wish you would stop beating yourself up. It’s demeaning.

Juvia : And what are you going to do ?

Gray : This he kissed her softly

She relaxed in the kiss. 

Gray : Juvia, I’m in love with you.

She looked at him.

Gray : I’ve always been in love with you but I never dared to tell you.

Juvia : *she smiled* I’m glad you’re telling me now.

Gray : But you said what happened between us was just sex…

Juvia : I was wrong about that. I want more and I realized I’m in love with you too.

He tried to smile again.

Juvia : How can I not love you ? You’re so sweet and nice. And you know me. You love what I am.

Gray : I do *he kissed her forehead*

Juvia : *she grabbed his hands* Gray Fullbuster, would you be my boyfriend ?

Gray : I thought you’d never ask *he chuckled* Of course it’s yes.

Juvia : Good *she kissed him deeply*

Gray : Ow, ow my lip.

Juvia : Sorry.

A few days later

Jellal passed a hand through his hair. He was nervous. His class just ended and

students were leaving.

Jellal : *he cleared his throat* Miss Scarlet, a word please ?

Now she got nervous too. Has she done something wrong ? She slowly walked

to his desk.

Erza : Yes, sir ?

Jellal : *he smiled* Please call me Jellal, I’m not that old. 

Erza : *her knees buckled* Al-alright.

Jellal : I have something for you.

She was getting intrigued. What could it be ? Extra work ? A book to read ? He

made sure they were alone and grabbed a box on his desk. 

Jellal : I heard that you like strawberry cake.

Erza : Oh I really do. My favorite thing in the whole world !

Jellal : I bought this one at Giovanni’s. 

AKA the best bakery in town. He opened the box and revealed the beautiful

cake. A lot of strawberries as she prefered. 

Jellal : It’s for you.

Erza : Oh I could marry you !

Her eyes widened when she realized what she just said. This was so

embarrassing ! He was going to think she was a lunatic !

Jellal : *he chuckled* Someday maybe but how about a first date ?

He was glad to see how smooth he was. 

Erza : You mean you and me ? *she couldn’t believe her ears*

Jellal : *he nodded* That’s the idea but you’re free to say no.

Erza : No, I mean I want to say yes *she blushed*

Jellal : So that’s a date ?

Erza : Yes.

Jellal : What kind of food do you like ? I mean except for cakes ?

Erza : Oh I’m not difficult. I love eating.

Jellal : Then I’ll surprise you.

Erza : *she smiled and grabbed the box* I need to go now.

Jellal : Can’t wait to see you again, Erza.

Erza : Same, Jellal *she left*


End file.
